


Be sweet, be false.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation out in the sunlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be sweet, be false.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the distant future, the one Tsuna and the gang recreated after they came back to their time. Uni must be around twenty or so in this fic.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 23, 2007.

“Gamma?”

 

He makes such a lovely picture from where he is, out there in the light of a cold March morning, seated cross-legged on the grass, canister in hand and cigarette on his lips. He is looking, as always, at something that is not her, something related to bodies piled up between the both of them, the names they do not speak. She is not saddened by this; not particularly. She cannot, in fact, imagine things being any different because either way, whether now, sooner, or later, her mother would have died and he would be left behind.

 

“Gamma, it’s time for breakfast.”

 

“Eh…? Oh! Good morning, boss.”

 

The invitation to join him is in the tilt of his head and the quiet hope in his eyes. She sits beside him, smiling, arranging her skirts beneath her weight, around her form. She has learned, over the years, to not wonder why he never calls her ‘princess’ anymore.

 

“You’re up very early.”

 

“I wanted to show you that I’m _not_ the sleepyhead that you think I am.”

 

“I’m only going to believe that if you manage to wake up before I do.”

 

“That’s unfair! You hardly ever sleep anymore.”

 

She leans her head on his shoulder, to feel the warmth of his skin through his suit and the rumble of his laughter against her cheek. Their closeness is a result of a promise made too early and broken too soon, whose specter hovers over them every time the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola comes to visit, every time she catches a glimpse of Byakuran Gesso (his knife-like smile, his empty eyes) across a room. It is unfair, being forced to live the way they did because of a future that did not actually happen, but she had long since outgrown the need to believe in fairness.

 

“There will be another meeting this afternoon. Sawada-san wants me to be there for all the usual reasons.”

 

She counts the number of seconds it takes for him to go still beneath her head, to turn and look down on her, searching for answers between the spaces of her words. She does not turn to look at him. She is fully aware of what must be done, and a Giglionero woman never shies away from doing her duty.

 

“Shall I come with you then?”

 

“I would like that, yes. You’ve always been an excellent judge of character.”

 

She straightens up and brings herself to her feet. He has fallen back to staring at the grave of her mother by the time she slips back into the house.

 

Later, she watches him through the reflection of mirrors and wine glasses, looking into his eyes whenever he thinks that she is not aware and it is therefore safe for him to watch her: she catches his different expressions as she meets with the men of their world, the young and old together in one place to sell everything they had for her smile and her hand. It is cruel and she knows it, but she tells herself that he is used to losing, and in a way, it is his job to lose things. One more – even if it is her – won’t really make a difference.


End file.
